Yes Or No
by JewelsGummy
Summary: Summary: -New Summary- Sepasang kakak-adik yang terjebak dalam suatu masalah dan mengharuskan mereka memilih antara IYA dan TIDAK / Apakah ini Summary? / EunHae, Kyuhyun, Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, dll
1. Chapter 1

YES OR NO *CHAPTER 1*

Title: Yes Or No

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, yang lain muncul mengikuti cerita.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, dan keluarga nya. Cerita ini dan Eunhyuk milik saya(?)

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), jelek, aneh.

Summary: "Apa susahnya menjawab? Kau tinggal katakan, IYA atau TIDAK!" *apakah ini summary?*

Maaf kalau bahasa nya aneh, alur cerita gajelas, ini FF pertama saya loh ^^ RnR please ^^ Gomawo ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

"Mengapa hyung tak pernah mengajakku bermain itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk PSP milik hyung ku

"Jinjja? Mian ne" Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Gwenchana, hyung. Kau terlihat lucu bila sedang mempoutkan bibirmu" Ledek ku

"Ah kau ini, selalu berkata begitu padaku" Mukanya pun sedikit memerah karena malu

Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, panggil aku dengan Eunhyuk atau Hyuk ya! Dan jangan lupa hyung ku yang satu ini, namanya Lee Donghae, tapi kalian dapat memanggilnya dengan Donghae atau Hae. Aku dan Hae hyung hanya tinggal berdua di apartement, eomma dan appa tinggal dikota yang berbeda.. Aku rindu mereka.. Ah sudahlah, namja tak boleh menangis kan?

Aku hampir lupa, aku juga mempunyai beberapa sahabat yang sangat baik. Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun. Keempat namja tampan tersebut adalah sahabatku. Menurut ku, diantara kami berlima, aku lah yang sangat tidak tampan. Namun saat aku berkata seperti itu, mereka langsung mengelak, dan aku harap kalian juga seperti itu ya! (?)

"Hyuk, apa kau ada didalam? Ini aku, Suho. Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain" panggil Suho dari luar

"Ne, aku didalam. Masuk saja" Perintah ku

Tanpa malu lagi, Suho langsung masuk kedalam. Dan ternyata, dia tak sendiri, melainkan bersama Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.. Tapi tunggu… dimana Baekhyun?

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Hae hyung, sepertinya dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan

"Dia masih ada pelajaran tambahan disekolahnya, hyung" Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"Ohh.. Baiklah.. Kalian ingin minum?" Tawar Donghae

"Ah, tak usah hyung. Kami tak lama kok" Kini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara (?)

"Yakin?"

"Sangat, hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Suho, Eunhyuk secara bersamaan.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Hyuk" Kata Donghae sambil tertawa kecil

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Eunhyuk lalu pergi bersama tiga temannya meninggalkan Hae hyung sendirian

Donghae hanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan temannya sampai mereka benar-benar pergi. "Anak itu.. Selalu saja begitu. Sejujurnya aku menghawatirkan keadaan mu saat kau bermain, Hyuk. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Batin Hae dengan nada sedikit lirih.

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

4 jam sudah kini Eunhyuk bermain entah kemana. Biasanya dia selalu memberi kabar pada Donghae, hyungnya. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Donghae sangat cemas dengan dongsaeng nya itu. Sangat cemas.

"Kemana dia? Tidak member kabar padaku.. Apa jangan-jangan… Ah~ Sudahlah Hae, buang jauh pikiran buruk itu" Batin hae yang diikuti gelengan kepala Donghae untuk membuang jauh pikiran buruknya tentang dongsaeng nya yang sangat manis.

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" Teriak Hyuk

"Mengapa lama sekali?" Tanya Donghae

"Biasanya juga aku pulang jam segini" Jawab Hyuk dengan nada sedikit santai

"Tapi biasanya kau memberi kabar. Kali ini?" Tanya Donghae yang sepertinya menahan marah

"Mian, hyung. HP ku tertinggal" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk HP nya yang berada diatas meja

"hhhh… Pantas saja.. Dan, pasti kau belum mandi" Tebak Donghae

"KYAAAA! Enak saja kau, hyung! Aku sudah mandi tau!" Kata Eunhyuk yang sebal karna tebakan hyung nya itu

"Mandi dimana kau? Toilet restaurant?" Ledek Donghae

"Huh, kau ini. Aku mandi dirumah Baekhyun" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil senyum tak jelas

"Apa kau tak malu?"

"Untuk apa aku malu? Baekhyun kan sahabatku, temanku yang lain juga mandi disana tadi"

"zzzz.. Malu aku punya dongsaeng seperti mu" Ujar Donghae sambil tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Hyuk

"AHHH! JANGAN RUSAK RAMBUTKU!" Teriak Hyuk.

Hae dan Hyuk memang sangatlah dekat. Terlebih sejak mereka hidup berdua di Seoul. Oh ya, mereka juga sangat jahil loh! Mereka pernah bilang uang mereka habis pada eomma nya, dan itu membuat eomma mereka sangat panik. Akhirnya eomma mereka langsung member sejumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk Hae dan Hyuk. Sebenarnya sih, uang mereka masih sangat banyak. Mereka sering melakukan itu, entah mengapa, eomma mereka selalu saja percaya..

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

Mentari pagi telah menyambut Hae dan Hyuk dengan ceria. Namun sepertinya keceriaan sang mentari itu menghilang (?) Karna Hae dan Hyuk sudah bangun daritadi. Yap, mereka mendahului Mentari pagi (?)

"Hyuk, kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Hae

"hmm… Terserah kau saja lah" Jawab Hyuk sambil memainkan HP nya

"Bagaimana jika ramen saja?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, terserah kau saja" Kata Hyuk yang masih memainkan HP nya

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya sarapan Hae dan Hyuk pagi ini muncul diatas meja makan dan mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat khas. Khas masakan Donghae, maksudnya.. Hehe..

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, hyung!" Kata Eunhyuk sambil berlari, menyambar tas nya lalu keluar dari apartement tempat dia dan hyungnya tinggal.

Ditengah perjalanan, Hyuk sedikit melirik jam tangannya :MWO?! 07:48?!" Teriak Hyuk, namun tak ada yang mendengarnya, karna banyak sekali orang disini.

Dan tiba-tiba…

BRUKKKK!

Eunhyuk menabrak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya kebih muda darinya. Yeoja itu sangaaattt cantik. "Ah~ mian ne. Aku terburu-buru" ujar Hyuk. "Gwenchana. Mian aku tadi tidak melihat jalan" Kata yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu? Apakah masih bersekolah? Atau sudah kuliah?" Tanya Hyuk. "Ah aku lupa. Angely imnida. Aku siswi tingkat 2 disebuah SMA terkenal di Seoul. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Ujar yeoja yang ternyata bernama Angely itu. "Eunhyuk imnida. Aku siswa tingkat 3 di SMA dekat sini. Senang bertemu dengan mu" Kata Hyuk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berkenalan dan bertukat , Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa dia terlalu lama ngobrol. "Ah tidak, aku terlambat 5 menit dari jam pelajaran. Maaf aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu dengan mu" Kata Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, Hyuk berlari kearah sekolahnya.. "Aku terlambat hampir 10 menit dari jadwal.. hufffttt" Batin Hyuk..

Ternyata gerbang sekolah masih terbuka sangat lebar. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang menemani Hyuk saat ini..

"Eh? Masih terbuka? Aneh.." Ucap Hyuk dengan nada pelan sambil memasuki sekolahnya

"HYUKKIE-AH. LAMA SEKALI KAU!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala Hyuk

"Kyunnie-ah. Sopanlah sedikit padaku! Bagaimana pun aku lebih tua darimu! Aku adalah hyung mu!" Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Benarkah? Seingat ku, aku hanya punya 1 eonnie, Cho Ahra. Dan aku tak punya hyung." Jawab Kyu polos

"Ah. Evil bodoh" Ledek Hyuk

Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan perdebatan dipagi hari. Jadi sifatnya seperti itu. Apalagi saat mengetahui ketiga temannya (Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk) menertawakan Hyuk dan Kyu daritadi.. Eunhyuk langsung memasang ekspresi badmood di wajahnya. "Apa yang lucu? Mengapa mereka tertawa? Hari ini aneh" Batin eunhyuk yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, namun entah mengapa, kakinya itu membawa dia ke belakang sekolah.. Eunhyuk berharap ada sesuatu yang terjadi di gedung belakang sekolah ini. Jadi ia dapat mengusir rasa bosannya. Aneh bukan? Sudah pasti iya. Saat Eunhyuk melihat taman belakang sekolah.

**DEG!**

"MWO?! Itu.. itu.. itukan… ma-man-mantan ku. Mengapa dia disini?" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan

"Hyukkie?" tanya yeoja cantik itu

"Eh? Emmm.. ne? wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit gugup

"Nothing.. kenapa kau terlihat gugup, eoh?" Sekarang berbalik, yeoja itu yang bertanya

"Mwo? Aku? Tidak" jawab Eunhyuk tak yakin

"Maaf bila aku mengganggu. Aku akan pergi. Bye" Kata yeoja itu yang kini telah beberapa langkah di depan Eunhyuk

"Jessica…." Panggil Eunhyuk… ternyata nama Mantan kekasihnya adalah Jessica

"Ne?" Jessica langsung membalikkan badan

"ah? Tidak.. mian ne" jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Jessica yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya..

Eunhyuk pun tak tau mengapa dia seperti itu saat melihat Jessica. Apa dia masih ada rasa dengan Jessica? Atau dulu dia masih punya kesalahan sewaktu mereka berpacaran? Entahlah… Hanya dirinya dan tuhan lah yang tau. Bahkan, Jessica pun tak mengerti dengan sikap Eunhyuk tadi. Aneh? Iya. Bahkan sangat aneh. Mungkin kata 'sangat' pun tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya.. Begitulah Hyukkie, selalu tak jelas bila sedang bertemu yeoja cantik. Seperti tadi pagi, ia telat karna berbincang dengan Angely, yeoja cantik yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Aku harus memberitahu hyung ku bahwa aku bertemu Jessica tadi" batin Hyuk

Apa kalian berfikir bahwa Eunhyuk anak manja? Kalau iya, kalian salah. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang mengerti mengapa dia selalu memberitahu hyung-nya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu juga.

"sebaiknya aku menghubungi Hae hyung sekarang" gumam Hyuk

TUUUTTTT TUUUTTTT *ini suara tlp ya*

"Halo hyung!" kata Hyuk dengan semangat

"Ahh.. jangan tlp aku sekarang. Aku…" Tiba-tiba tlp terputus secara tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin pulsa Hyuk habis? Tidak mungkin. Hyuk baru mengisi pulsanya kemarin

CLING!

"Hyuk, cepat datang ke Rumah Sakit didekat apartement kita. Jebal!"

"Eh? Mengapa hyung memberiku SMS seperti ini? Siapa yang sakit? Apa hyung sakit? Atau eomma dan appa?" pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar sekolah dan menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh Hae.

Mengapa Hyuk bisa ke RS dengan gampangnya? Padahal ini jam pelajaran kan? Sebenarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu, kepala sekolah memberi tau bahwa sekolahnya libur. Jadi, siswa bebas mau kemana kakinya melangkah hari itu.

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

**Eunhyuk P.O.V**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan yang tadi diberitahu oleh Hae hyung. Aku masih bingung, siapa yang sakit ya? Lebih baik aku lihat sendiri, karena aku sudah berada didepan ruangan yang daritadi aku cari

"Apakah kau Eunhyuk? Dongsaeng dari Donghae?" Tanya namja yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia dokter yang sedaritadi menemani Hae hyung yang sedang tertidur

"Ne. Lee Hyukjae imnida"

"Baiklah.. ikut keruangan saya" kata dokter itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan

"Kenapa tidak disini saja, eoh?" Batinku

Ruangan dokter itu tak jauh dari ruangan Hae hyung. Jujur saja, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada hyung ku?

"Silahkan duduk, eunhyuk-ssi" Eunhyuk pun langsung duduk di kursi yang berada tepat didepan dokter

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Hae hyung?"

"Donghae-ssi mengalami sesuatu yang susah ditebak. Dan penyakitnya sudah sangat parah"

"Penyakit? Setahu ku, hyung tidak punya penyakit berat.."

"Benarkah? Tapi penyakit ini muncul dan sudah sangat parah"

"Jinjja? Atau jangan-jangan…"

.

.

.

.

.

\(^o^)/ **TBC **\(^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

YES OR NO *CHAPTER 2*

Title: Yes Or No

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, yang lain muncul mengikuti cerita.

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, dan keluarga nya. Cerita ini dan Eunhyuk milik saya(?)

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), jelek, aneh, gak sesuai judul, dan mungkin ga sesuai summary (?)

Summary: -New Summary- Sepasang kakak-adik yang terjebak dalam suatu masalah dan mengharuskan mereka memilih antara IYA dan TIDAK / Apakah ini Summary? / EunHae, Kyuhyun, Suho, Baekhyun, Leeteuk, dll

Maaf kalau bahasa nya aneh, alur cerita gajelas, ini FF pertama saya loh ^^ RnR please ^^ Gomawo ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Terimakasih karena sudah menunggu chapter 2 yang muncul nya sangat lama ini.. Aku kehabisan ide, mianhae chingu ^^ Kenapa ada kata "sudah menunggu chapter 2" diatas? PD banget ya aku astaga-_-**

**BAIKLAH. SAYA GAK MAU NAMBAH DOSA KARENA HARUS MEMBUAT KALIAN MAKIN LAMA MENUNGGU(?) SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Saya terima kritik dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Jangan bash cast ya ^^**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'-')/YES OR NO '-')/

"Jinjja? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Apakah anda pernah melihat Donghae merasa sakit atau bertingkah aneh?"

"Tidak.. Aku tak pernah melihat hyung ku itu merasa sakit. Kalau bertingkah aneh, dia memang sering bertingkah aegyo yang sok imut dan itu sama sekali tak imut" Dokter itu sepertinya sedang menahan tawa saat mendengar jawabanku. Apa salahnya? Aku hanya jujur pada dokter ini. Aku tak ingin predikat "dongsaeng manis dan jujur" milikku itu hilang, walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri yang membuat predikat itu.

"Hmm… Baiklah, walaupun tadi saya berkata bahwa penyakit yang diderita Donghae itu cukup parah, tapi tenang saja, penyakit itu dapat hilang dengan sendirinya" Setelah berkata seperti itu, dokter itu keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Tega sekali..

Jujur saja, aku merasa aneh pada dokter itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia dokter palsu? Dia hanya asal berbicara padaku tadi? Coba saja kalian bayangkan, dia yang bilang itu adalah penyakit yang cukup parah, tapi dia juga yang bilang itu dapat hilang dengan sendirinya. Apa itu masuk akal? Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi aku masih belum bodoh sampai bisa begitu saja percaya. Aku harus menyelidiki ini semua, masa iya aku tak tau tentang hyung ku? Memang kau pikir aku dongsaeng seperti apa, eoh?

Apa kalian tau? Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan pintu tempat hyungku dirawat, aku melihatnya meloncat dengan ekspresi bahagia, bahkan sangat bahagia. Bukankah dia mengidap penyakit parah? Atau ini yang dimaksud 'bertingkah aneh' oleh dokter itu? Tuhan, apa hyung ku sudah tak waras? Demi Tuhan aku tak mau itu terjadi! Jika hyung sudah tak waras, berarti otomatis aku adalah dongsaeng-nya orang tak waras? Omo! Aku tak mau itu terjadiiiiii…

Perlahan aku membuka pintu itu agar tak terdengar suara yang mungkin saja dapat menyebabkan hyung berhenti melakukan hal aneh itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui secara diam-diam apa alasan dia bertingkah bodoh seperti itu.

"Ah… Aku rasa dia percaya semua ini. Hahahahahaha"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Apa ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku?" Batinku

"eum… Maaf hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah super duper polos

"Ah? Itu… A-Aku hanya… Aku hanya… Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa?" Jawaban yang disertai oleh raut wajah cemas, takut dan gugup. Feeling ku makin tak enak tentang ini semua

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung bertanya seperti sedang meng-introgasi dia. Pada kenyataannya, aku memang meng-introgasi dia

"Kenapa kau kepo seperti itu eoh? Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan itu!" Jawab hyung sambil menunjuk makanan yang aku bawa

"Kepo? Kau dapat kata-kata itu darimana hyung? Mengapa kau jadi alay seperti itu?"

"Dari teman-teman ku. Ayo kita makan saja"

Perdebatan yang tidak jelas itu berakhir karena hyung yang mengambil makanan ku secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja aku membeli banyak, karena aku tau dia pasti langsung mengambil makanan yang aku bawa. Kami berdua pun makan dengan tenang. Dan sesekali bercanda ria. Sepertinya aku dan hyung berbaikan dengan cara tak jelas ya? Karna tiba-tiba kami sudah bercanda ria seperti itu. Biarlah keadaan seperti ini terus. Asalkan bersamanya, aku akan bahagia. Walaupun dengan cara konyol seperti ini.. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau sudah membuat takdir yang begitu indah untukku.

_Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera Chumchuneun ne Opera~_

_Noemu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka~_

"Kenapa kau menghubungi ku? Apa ada yang penting?" Ucapku saat menerima telepon

"…"

"Arraseo! Ada apa? Apa itu sudah cukup sopan bagi mu?"

"…"

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit"

"…"

"Hyung ku sakit. Baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian. Ruangannya? Nanti aku akan memberi pesan padamu. Bye" Aku mematikan telepon secara sepihak.

**Normal P.O.V**

Namja tampan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu orang pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada pada deretan kursi yang berjajar rapi didepan kamar hyung nya. Setelah Kyuhyun –namja yang tadi menelpon- memberitahu bahwa dia dan yang lainnya akan datang, Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka didepan ruangan tempat hyung nya sedang beristirahat.

Istirahat? Bukankah tadi mereka sedang makan? Hei.. Apa kalian pikir mereka hanya bisa makan? Tentu saja tidak! Setelah makan mereka langsung menjadi orang yang 'sok sibuk' itu. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menyapa satu sama lain, tapi itu tak akan terjadi karena mereka memiliki ego yang sangat besar. Dasar kakak-adik yang aneh….

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

4 hari sejak kejadian di rumah sakit dan 2 hari sejak dia kembali ke apartementnya dan Eunhyuk. Sejak 2 hari lalu, Donghae lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak berbicara bila itu tidak penting. Karena dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dongsaeng tercinta dan terkece sepanjang masa dunia dan akhirat itu *berlebihan ah saya*.

Eunhyuk yang notabene termasuk adik yang sedikit 'egois' itu tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang kelakuan hyung nya beberapa hari ini. "Apa perduli ku? Itu hidupnya, bukan hidupku. Aku tak mau diatur oleh orang lain, jadi aku juga tak perlu mengatur hidup orang lain. Sekalipun itu eomma, appa dan hyung ku" kurang lebih itu yang ada didalam pikiran Eunhyuk, mungkin itu sudah menjadi motto hidupnya? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengerti.

"Aku tak mau semuanya berantakan hanya karena kalian kekurangan pita! Itu konyol!" Teriak Hae saat dia tau bahwa pita untuk menghias ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk kejutan itu kurang. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal agar ini berlangsung dengan bagus. Masa iya hanya karena hal kecil seperti pita ini semua harus gagal? Itu sangatlah konyol!

**Donghae P.O.V**

Apa-apaan ini? Mereka kekurangan pita untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini? Bodoh sekali mereka! Aku tak mau ini semua gagal. Apa artinya usaha ku selama ini bila ini semua gagal hanya karena pita?

"Aku tak mau tau! Aku sudah membayar kalian! Aku hanya mau mendapat kabar baik tentang persiapan ini! Waktunya tinggal hari ini! Cepatlah!"

Egois? Biarlah. Toh aku melakukan ini semua demi dongsaeng ku. Apa aku salah bila ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk dongsaeng ku? Apa aku salah bila ingin mencoba menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya? Biarlah orang diluar sana menganggap aku egois, yang penting aku menjadi hyung yang baik untuk dongsaeng ku itu.

"Baiklah, tuan. Kami akan berusaha mencari pita yang bagus untuk ini"  
"Nah. Itu yang aku mau. Mianhae tadi aku marah.."

"Tak apa, tuan. Wajar bila kau marah, karena ini semua sudah kau rencanakan dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Baiklah. Kau ingatkan kalau acaranya besok sore? Jangan kecewakan aku ne" Kataku yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang sedang berusaha membuat ruangan itu menjadi indah.

Aku pergi menuju basement dan membawa mobil ku pergi ke suatu Mall didekat apartement. Aku bingung ingin membelikan apa untuk dongsaeng ku itu.. Hmmm… Apa aku berikan dia tas? Atau mungkin sepatu? Atau parfum baru? Ahh itu semua terdengar aneh. Dan… BINGO! Aku mendapatkan ide yang bagus. Iya, aku tau apa yang harus aku berikan padanya besok.

Sepertinya semua sudah terbeli. Biar aku cek ulang. Kue? Ada. Hadian? Ada. Mainan? Ada. Untuk apa aku beli mainan? Tentu saja untuk aku mainkan bersamanya. Biar aku tebak, pasti kalian berpikir aku membeli mainan anak kecil kan? Ayo mengaku! Aku tak segila itu. Aku membeli banyak kaset game baru! Keren bukam? Tentu. Kalau aku yang beli, apapun akan terlihat keren. Karena aku keren, bahkan sangat *Hae selalu narsis ya*

"Kau darimana hyung? Mengapa bawaan mu banyak sekali? Untuk apa kue itu?"

"Sabarlah, hyuk! Aku baru sampai. Dan bisakah kau menolongku untuk menaruh kue ini di lemari pendingin?" Eunhyuk langsung mengambil alih plastik belanjaanku yang berisi kue berbentuk kotak yang lumayan besar dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari pendingin

"Apa kita akan makan kue itu mala mini hyuk? Waahhh… Enak sekaliiiii" Mata Eunhyuk pun langsung berbinar. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat es krim

"Tidak. Kita akan memakannya besok malam" Jawab ku sambil terkekeh

Mendengar jawaban ku itu, Eunhyuk langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit sedih. Demi Tuhan, dia lucu sekali.. Aku gemas punya adik sepertinya, rasanya ingin aku gigit anak itu sekarang juga(?). Habis dia lucu sekali sih .

.

.

.

.

'-')/ YES OR NO '-')/

**Normal P.O.V**

Saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Donghae akan mengakhiri semua 'permainannya' sebentar lagi. Semua sudah tertata rapi, makanan sudah siap, kue yang kemarin Donghae beli juga sudah ada disalah satu meja yang ada disana. Sebelum ke tempat itu, Donghae sempat menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk berpakaian rapi dan datang kesana pukul 19:00 nanti. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus mengiyakan permintaan Donghae, karena dia tak mau dicap sebagai "Dongsaeng yang durhaka pada hyung nya".

"Apa benar ini tempat yang dimaksud Hae hyung? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Perlahan tapi pasti Eunhyuk mulai turun dari mobil putih nya dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Apakah kau Eumhyuk?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya pelayan

"Ah, ne. Aku Eunhyuk. Wae?"

"Baiklah. Kau harus naik ke atas panggung itu sekarang" Perintah sang pelayan dengan sopan

"Untuk apa eoh?" Pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan sangat berat hati dia naik keatas panggung. Saat dia sudah sampai diatas panggung dan berbalik.

Tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

**\(^O^)/ TBC \(^O^)/**

Yeay! Finally FF ini selesai dan di Post. Aku sempat kehabisan kehilangan ide waktu bikin ini. Jadilah ini lama dan aneh gajelas gini.

BIG THX buat yang review di chap kemarin ^^ Maaf review nya baru bisa dibalas

**Arit291: **Gimana? Masih penasaran sama "jangan-jangan" yang di chap sebelumnya? Hehe… Gomawo karna udah read + review Chingu ^^ GBU

**Lovegood Cherry: **Haaiii eonnie ^^ Smua kritik dan saran aku terima kok eon ^^ Gomawo untuk masukkannya. Apakah chap ini sudah menjawab komentar eonnie? Hehe ^^ Mianhae kalau masih belum ^^ Aku pasti perbaikin lagi kok eon.. Gomawo udah read + review Eonnie ^^ GBU

Aku selalu menunggu review kalian, Chingu ^^

Gomawo udah mau baca FF ini.

**SEE U NEXT CHAPTER, CHINGU ^^**


End file.
